baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Einstein Movie
'''Baby Einstein Movie '''is a movie featuring lots of songs and puppets. Puppets * Bard The Dragon * Bach the Rabbit * Beethoven the Giraffe * Elliot the Cat * Harry the Hippo * Hugo the Hippo * Jane the Monkey * Ladybug * Isaac The Lion * Leopold the Bear * Lizzie the Tiger * Monet the Zebra * Mozart the Koala * Neighton the Horse * Neptune the Turtle * Noah the Elephant * Oliver the Octopus * Pavlov the Dog * Quacker the Duck * Red Moose * Roger The Rooster * Soapy the Bear * Vincent Van Goat * Vivaldi the Duck * Wellington the Cow Songs # Tune-up and fanfare based on themes from Mozart's 'The Magic Flute' # 12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 12 in E-flat major - Beethoven # Symphony No. 4 in B-flat major, Op. 60, 4. Allegro ma non troppo - Beethoven # 12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 4 in B-flat major - Beethoven # The Tale of Tsar Saltan, opera in 4 acts with a prologue, 1. Tsar’s Farewell and Departure - Rimsky-Korsakov # Symphony No. 1 in C major, Op. 21, 3. Menuetto: Allegro molto e vivace - Beethoven # 12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 1 in C major - Beethoven # Symphony No. 40 in G minor, K. 550, 1. Molto allegro - Mozart # Te Deum, Prelude - Charpentier # Maple Leaf Rag - Joplin # Minuet for keyboard No. 1 in G major, BWV Anh. 114 - Bach # 12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 10 in C major - Beethoven # 12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 6 in C major - Beethoven # Piano Sonata No. 16 in C major, K. 545, 2. Andante - Mozart # Rondo for piano in C major, Op. 51/1 - Beethoven # Capriccio espagnol, for orchestra, Op. 34, 3. Alborada - Rimsky-Korsakov # Wasser Overture, for 2 recorders, flute, 2 oboes, bassoon, strings and continuo in C major, TWV 55:C3, 6. Harlequinade # Wasser Overture, for 2 recorders, flute, 2 oboes, bassoon, strings and continuo in C major, TWV 55:C3, 9. Gigue # Wasser Overture, for 2 recorders, flute, 2 oboes, bassoon, strings and continuo in C major, TWV 55:C3, 3. Bourrée # Jeux d’enfants, Op. 22, 12. Le bal, Galop - Bizet # Music for the Royal Fireworks, for orchestra, HWV 351, 1. Overture – Allegro - Handel # Music for the Royal Fireworks, for orchestra, HWV 351, 5. Menuet - Handel # Music for the Royal Fireworks, for orchestra, HWV 351, 4. La réjouissance - Handel # Water Music Suite No. 1 for orchestra in F major, HWV 348, 6. Air - Handel # Messiah, oratorio, HWV 56, 28. All We Like Sheep - Handel # The Nutcracker, ballet, Op. 71, 16. Russian Dance - Tchaikovsky # The Nutcracker, ballet, Op. 71, 15. Chinese Dance - Tchaikovsky # March for wind ensemble in F major, Yorckscher Marsch, WoO 18 - Beethoven # 12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 8 in C major - Beethoven # Scenes from Childhood, for piano, Op. 15, 1. Of Foreign Lands and People - Schumann # Piano Sonata No. 16 in C major, K. 545, 2. Andante - Mozart # The Magic Flute, opera, K. 620, 3. The bird catcher I am - Mozart # The Magic Flute, opera, K. 620, 21. Pa-Pa-Pagena! - Mozart # The Magic Flute, opera, K. 620, 8. How strong isn't your magic tone - Mozart # The Magic Flute, opera, K. 620, 14. Queen of the Night - Mozart # The Magic Flute, opera, K. 620, 21. A girl or female wishes Papageno - Mozart # Symphony No. 41 in C major, Jupiter, K. 551, 4. Molto allegro - Mozart # Symphony No. 41 in C major, Jupiter, K. 551, 1. Allegro vivace - Mozart # Symphony No. 9 in E minor, From the New World, B. 178, Op. 95, 2. Largo - Dvorak # Symphony No. 9 in D minor, Choral, Op. 125, 4. Allegro assai - BeethovenCategory:Movies